Serpents and Cats
by silvermoonkiss11
Summary: OMG DONT READ THIS IT'S SO BAD
1. Dreaming

Hermoine stared at the test. How could she have received a B? She had studied all night for that test! For crying out loud, RON had even received a B, though a low one at that. Hermoine glanced at her clock..only 50 more minutes to go...40..30...  
  
Hermoine ran out of the classroom. She couldn't stand it any longer, with all the class grades posted on the board for the whole world to see, everyone would know that she got a B. She tripped and gathered her books up as tears blinded her while she ran as fast as she could to reach the comfort of her bed. But no sooner had she walked three steps then she was stopped by the thing she had bumped into. Or rather person.  
  
Hermoine stared into Draco's gray orbs as they glared fiercely back at her.  
  
"I'M BLOODY SORRY!" Hermoine said and ran away, not wanting to even wonder of what nasty comments Draco would make of this encounter the next day. Not that she planned of coming out of her room-ever.  
She reached her bed and pulled the soft covers over her as she stared out of the window and sobbed to no avail. She tried telling herself how useless crying was, but that didn't seem to help one bit. She also knew that she was a complete fool for running out of the classroom, much more for crying about a grade. After all it was just a grade, was it not? It wasn't a competition against Draco, she told herself. It had nothing to do with that insolent arse.  
Here they were, in their seventh year, and she had beaten Draco by many unspoken points. Besides, Draco didn't even do his own homework. She didn't even want to think about him. Just thinking about him wanted to make her throw things. And oh how innocent were those silver eyes that stared at her in the hallway just a few minutes ago. ' I bet HE did this. He made me get a B.' Hermoine thought, knowing perfectly well that there was no way that he has anything to do with it. True, there was the pressure of always having to do better than Draco, but that didn't really interfere with her already high level of nervousness during tests.  
Raging on about Draco seemed to calm Hermoine down, and she eventually grabbed a book titled "The Magics Of Muggle Paperclips" which really made her giggle, considering they mentioned all 234 magical and nonmagical uses of the muggle paperclip, some detailing very explicitly how to clip the paperclip onto the paper. It was Ron's book that she had borrowed last week; his curiousity had made Hermoine laugh, and she wanted to see what the wizards wrote about muggle lifestyles.  
Looking at the book, she was somehow reminded of Ron. Everything reminded her of Ron these days. The color green or orange were constant reminders of him, and the book cover was of those colors. She smiled, knowing how concerned Harry and Ron would be when she wouldn't come for lunch, and the interoggation that would follow.  
Suddenly Hermoine realized just how exhausted she felt and she drifted off to her land of dreams. Little did her conscious self know, that her subconscious mind was playing naughty dreams inside her intelligent brain.Draco..draco...long lost whispers entered her head..Draco it is time..*Hermoine saw a room with a red carpet, golden chair and a black veil over the chair. Someone was in it, and there was a slim figure kneeling before it, looking ashen against the velvet blackness of it all.*  
Hermoine woke up in a sweat, her bedsheets twisted around her shapely legs, and she vaguely remembered her dream, wondering what it meant. She reached into her pocket for her wand and muttered "Lumino" and pointed the light being directed from her wand at her muggle alarm clock. 2: 00 a.m, it read. She slipped on a pale purple robe on, put her slippers on and walked out of her dorm, not quite knowing where she wanted to go, but knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She needed to reflect on her thoughts; she didn't comprehend her dream. She was very aware of how her house would lose 20 points should she be caught here, but she took her chances, she desperately needed fresh air.  
Her feet carried her to the quidditch field, her mind wandering on its own somewhere else. She was awakened from her day dreaming (or should I say night dreaming) when she saw a slim figure in the middle of it, the same one that she had seen in her dream, looking up at the sky. She started cautiously tip-toeing her way to it, half scared shitless and half curious as to who it was.  
As she approached the slim figure, realizing at a closer glance that it was a boy, she was startled at how statue-like he seemed. Almost as if he was dreaming. She didn't dare think of the troubles she would encounter should she awaken Draco, now knowing that it was he who was dreaming. She wondered if she should tell Draco her dreams about him, knowing that he was quite a dreamer himself now. Sure, he would have nasty thoughts, and she hated him, but her curiousity was in more control of her brain then anger was, so she consented with her idea, and decided that she would ask him tomorrow, at their regular headboy/headgirl meetings. (She was head girl, he was head boy, sorry I didn't mention it, I didn't think it was too big of a deal. God, I'm so stuck right now. This chapter sucks, though it is my first fanfic, did I mention that already? K, sorry im blathering, not that anyone's reading this anyway..)  
She started to tiptoe back across the quidditch field, but not before a light, cold hand grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around, expecting a cranky (even crankier than usual) Draco, but instead was faced with the same statue that was there before. Before she could say, "Ronny I have the hots for you," Draco had grabbed her by the throat and her feet were now dangling a good 3 feet above the muddy ground. She screamed as loud as her vocal chords would let her, hoping desperately that she would be heard, and Draco's grip on her neck tightened, then loosened, as she dropped to the ground. 


	2. Silver moonlit tears

Draco seemed to be out of his trance like state as he stared at Hermione in bewilderment.  
"What am I out here for?" he stormed at Hermione, but it wasn't as if SHE had the answer, she didn't know why she was here either.  
"GAWD I DON'T KNOW EITHER!" Hermione yelled over the now howling wind.  
"I was taking a walk and I just saw you standing here, SLEEPING it seems and I walked over to see what it was, and you grabbed me by the throat and tried to kill me, so it would SEEM that I should be asking YOU that question"  
"I did no such thing, mudblood!" Draco yelled at her.  
"Well believe it or not, you did such a thing and I'm afraid I will have to report this to Ms.McGonagall!" Hermione said, quite reasonably considering the situation, then muttered quite audibly,  
"Honestly! First you try to kill me then you act as if you have no clue to going on, well I know damn well what you're doing, and it's a load of waffle!"  
"Well, you do know, that though I'm sure that there is a higher penalty for trying to kill someone (Draco smirked), there is also a penalty for waltzing about during the night, and who knows what would happen to little head girl if Mr.Murderer (Draco) said something to her FAVORITE potions teacher(Snape)?" Draco said evilly, and his evident victory was written all over his smirking face.  
"Who knows what would happen to YOUR head boy position.FINE I BLOODY WON'T TELL AND YOU WON'T TELL EITHER." Hermione finally said.  
"I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING ANYHOW, YOU'RE TREATING ME AS IF THIS IS MY FAULT!" Draco whined loudly.  
"IT IS YOUR FAULT! ALL I DID WAS WALK TO HERE!" Hermione said, thoroughly irritated by now.  
"Well, I'm telling you I don't know what happened, all I remember was the dream I had about balloons and candy, and all of a sudden I'm out here in the middle yelling at you!" Said a suddenly calmed down Draco.  
"Fine then! Deny it! Just don't damn try that again or I will have the ministry on you!" Hermione said, not even quite knowing herself why she had let him off. After all, this was typical of Malfoy, attacking her and scaring her, then acting as if he had no clue as to why he was here. Just typical, right? Suddenly Hermione wasn't so sure anymore because Draco's beautiful gray eyes were glowing with fear, and it looked as if the whining insufferable git was about to cry. Not that Hermione cared in the least, but she didn't feel like telling Ms.McGonagall anymore.  
A tear ran down Draco's milk-smooth cheek as she saw him turn around. She tapped his shoulder lightly but he made a sound that Hermione thought resembled a canine's growl so she just stood there, not knowing how to help her arch-nemesis, and even though he was an insufferable ass, her feelings betrayed her as her feet inched forward. It was a very awkward situation they were literally standing in, and the silence of the dark night with the exception of the howling wind didn't help either. He turned around slowly, and a tuft of his silver-blonde hair fell across his equally smooth forehead as the moon shined on him, making him look like an angel, though the devil he was during the day. With his hands covering his face, he sank to the ground while his whole body shook, as Hermione watched on in complete shock.  
Hermione crouched down on the ground, and once again curiosity got the better of her as she put her slender hand on top of Draco's, saying in that one gesture, that everything was okay, though obviously it was not, and eventually the quaking of Draco's masculine shoulders died down, and they just sat there, in an eerie silence for a few minutes, still in the middle of the quidditch field before Hermione finally spoke up.  
"I might've started believing that you didn't actually know what happened to you just then, but I know you know more about this then I do. How often does this happen to you Draco? How often do you sleepwalk? What causes this? I mean, don't tell me if you don't want to, you can handle it all yourself I'm sure anyway, but.." Hermione's quiet and astonished voice trailed off as she didn't know quite how to finish the sentence. "Draco .crying? I mean.I need to know! What happened to possibly make DRACO cry?" Hermione quizzed to herself.  
Draco just stood in the moonlight, and started striding in fast paces across the quidditch field.  
" Come on, we'll be in even more trouble if we'll be caught out here, most likely we've been seen already," Draco said in a weak voice. Hermione trotted to keep up with him and they finally reached the quiet hallways, where Draco gave her a menacing, dark look, challenging her to tell anyone about his crying, and ran off to the Slytherin chambers, not wanting Hermione's questioning.  
Hermione just stared and it took her frozen body a while to function before she finally started a hurried walk to her bed, where it was warm and soft.and besides she didn't want an encounter with Filch or Ms.Norris. Still deep in thought, she finally reached her bed and didn't undress, instead just falling dead asleep, while nightmarish dreams haunted her confused mind. 


	3. One hundred and twenty hours

The next morning, Hermione woke up with quite a huge head-ache, exhausted and fully dressed and with muddy slippers on her bed. She gave out a large sigh, recalling why exactly it was that she was fully dressed.  
She cleaned her mud-ridden slippers and put her tennis shoes on. As she entered her first class of the day-divination class-she saw Trelawney had changed seats once again. She changed them every week or so, she said it changed the karma of the room, apparently it was supposed to make everyone feel relaxed, but what with Draco still on her mind, Hermione could feel anything BUT relaxed, and Gryffindor's quidditch team was in ruins, the only good player being Harry, of course. Ron had gone off the team when Draco had hit him in the-you-know-what-with a bludger when he had fallen off his broom and was on the ground. Ron had a growing fear of Quidditch since. "That squawking chicken," Hermione thought, grinning.  
She looked to the left of her at the angelic devil boy with soft blonde hair and mysterious dark swirling eyes that wasn't like looking into normal eyes at all, but rather like looking at a whirlpool that enters a vast sea (I'm sure all you peeps out there have had a crush on someone who has had such eyes.or know someone who has those type of eyes.god knows I do.cept his eyes are blue-green, and are exactly like looking into an ocean. Sorry im rambling!). She realized she was staring, but couldn't help herself anymore than she could help having brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She quickly turned away, not that it mattered of course, for Draco didn't even notice her indulgent stare. He pretended she didn't exist, and she supposed that was for the best, but still, couldn't he at least give her one flicker of an expressionless eye? One twitch of an eyelid? She asked her quill what time it was; Dumbledore had taken up a hobby recently of inventing things, and she had received it as a prize on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay she had written in her 6th year. Her quill flew itself out of her hand, and wrote down on the paper, "It's 13:03 and someone sends you a message that you should meet at the Slytherin stairs at around 14:20(there were no p.m's, or a.m's in my fanfiction, they use time likes this: there are 24 hours, so ya know, there can be 1 o clock, 2 o clock, 20 o clock.etc. get it?). There was no need to wonder as Hermione already knew who it was.  
As the class ended, Hermione rushed out of her seat and ran up to the slytherin steps, not wanting to waste time, since she still needed to be on time for her next class (potions, ugh!) and this was the passing period. She waited for five impatient minutes, and after glaring at every person that walked by, Hermione made up her mind and stalked off, starting to think if this was all a sick joke, and if Draco was just the world's best actor. She doubted it. She had reached the end of the hall, when a silky smooth voice drawled into the air.  
"Where you going so fast, Granger? Little goody two shoes wants to get to class on time? Please spare a minute on me, dearie, as I can fullfill your superior brain, questing for knowledge..," said a smirking Draco.  
" Well, considering I waited for 5 minutes and you didn't show, yes, I did plan on being on time to the next class as a matter of fact." Hermione snapped irritably. She hadn't gotten much sleep, and Draco was incredibly annoying, his ego way above his blonde little head.  
" Ok then, Herm-it, I supposed you can go waltz off to your next class. TOOTLES!" Draco exclaimed, grinnning brilliantly, waving to the imaginary Herm-It who would be waltzing down the hall in the future.  
"No! Ok.tell me then! Stop this nonsense, just say what you know I want to hear," said Hermione finally, and marched down the hall to the slytherin stairs, where there was no one lingering, expecting Draco to follow.  
"Tell me, Hermione, what is it exactly that you want to hear?" Draco said sweetly. Hermione shifted her eyes to the left, where he was lying on the stairs, elbows on stairs, and chin resting on his hands, looking up at her, and cast Draco a sneer. The type of sneer that you didn't use your mouth for, you just sneered with your eyes.  
"Since you refuse to tell me, I will tell you what I imagine you would like to hear from me.Oh Hermione, how I love your sizzling body. Mate with me, marry me, Hermione!" Draco barely managed to gasp out before erupting in.did Hermione imagine this, or were those sounds erupting out of him giggles, and not cackles? Well, anyway, they were half giggles/ half cackles. A very mad, blushing Hermione kicked his elbow, and his chin fell on the point of a stair. Draco left and Hermione sprinted off to her next class, weaving her way through the swarms of buzzing students.  
At lunch, Ron and Harry proceeded to the interrogation that Hermione was more than ready to answer, and had been expecting. It only annoyed her slightly, she was more pleased that her friends cared about her so much. Harry, of course, wasn't really one to talk openly of feelings, but Ron blurted anything that came off the top of his head, which sometimes included, "Golly Hermione, you look good in that shade of red," evidently having momentarily forgotten that he was speaking at the moment. Hermione was usually amused, but occasionally he irritated her to the point that she had to snap at him to shut up. He constantly babbled, but didn't actually SAY much. (If you know what I mean.that was a quote of Benjamin Franklin's. We learned that in History class today! Whoot whoot!)  
She had fooled them, saying that her stomach had hurt, and what with her mother's birthday coming up, she had spent all night thinking of something, then conjuring it up and that was her excuse for being tired (and irritable). She looked across the great hall, her glance lingering on a certain blonde haired hottie, who happened to not acknolwedge her existence.  
"Hermione, do pardon, but what are you looking at that slimehouse for?" Ron said questionably.  
"Hmmm? What? Oh.I was just seeing what dirty tricks they were up to.I heard they were trying to control the Sorting Hat. Didn't you hear that? Pansy, the school car ( everyone gets a RIIIDE and everyone gets the news), told me personally." Hermione told him. That shut him up though he turned the shade of his newly bought burgundy sweatshirt, that he had gotten as a present from his Mum for Christmas. She doubted that Ron would actually suspect anything, but still his jealous emotions sensed something that his brain didn't comprehend, so he just resorted to telling her about Percy's latest revolting acts. -----------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~-------------- ------------------- The whole day went by like this. And by the time that Hermione realized her VERY STUPID, must she mention, crush on Draco, she already had a case of the undiagnosed blues. Draco was ignoring her, and though she knew why, it still made her sad. Without him or with him, the whole world seemed to be a shade of gray. Nothing mattered anymore.  
That night, at the common room, Hermione didn't do her homework. She had already received a 'B' on that last test, so what did it matter anyhow? She lay on carpet in front of the fire, skimming a book, but none of the information seemed to enter her brains. The words meant nothing to her, for her thoughts were on Hogwarts least likely candidate for Hermione to have a crush on. And that meant that dead sexy teenager who was possesing her. With her thoughts on possesion, and obsession, Hermione's brain suddenly took a twist of thinking, and her thoughts turned to dark ones of Lord Voldemort. At this thought, his face, the hideous contorted face, came out of the fire.  
"120 hours more you have left Hermione, or your beloved will take his father's place. 120.." the monster whispered, as it cackled and crackled together with the fire until it's unmoving face vanished. (poof!* =^.^=) Hermione stood up in fright, and tripped over the stairs to her room while being chased by the nothingness that was in store for the soon to be Draco. Everything went black. -----------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~-------------- -------------------  
Hermione jerked her head up sleepily, as she felt a paper wad against the back of her head. She turned around warily, subjecting the thrower, Ophelia Borrims (a transfer student from Jakencecile in France) to a very grouchy glare.  
It was a good thing Proffesor Sprout didn't notice a damned thing, otherwise she would have lost Gryffindor some points. She forced herself to pay attention, promising her exhausted body that she would reward it with a nap later on. She scribbled away at the parchment, listening to Professor Sprout with an intensity that not even Hermione knew she obtained. Snippets of her disturbing dream entered her brain every once in a while, but she pushed them to the back of her head, not wanting to listen. After all it was just a silly dream, right?  
  
Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. Two full days of not either one of them saying a word. He refused to look at her, thought she supposed she would be ashamed to look at any person that had seen her cry, too. He didn't speak to her unless it was necessary to pretend nothing had happened, so then he just insulted her till she felt all sympathy for him flood out of her system and hatred seep in instead. At this rate he didn't need to insult her anyway, no one at all noticed anything had gone on.  
Hermione decided she would confront him at lunch. She sent her quill flying over to his paper to scribble down her message.  
  
Author's note: goddamnit, I'm so freaggin stuck its not even funny, I hope you couldn't tell that during that whole chapter I was stuck and just stalling, if you know what I mean. I'm open to any suggestions or ideas from those very few ppl who take the time to review this! Thankees sooooooooo much! Please review!lol. I want any kinds of reviews.flames.good reviews.etc. SQUEEE! =^.^= 


	4. The Curiousity Begins

Draco gawked ( not physically of course, god forbid that Draco should show any emotions on his face!) at the message on his parchment. He wrenched himself from his innermost thoughts for a few milliseconds to ponder: For two days he had managed to sustain ignoring her, though it seemed like centuries, now, the message? He idly wondered what splendorous inevitable conversation Hermione had in store for him. (Dot dot dot) As Draco gracefully walked out of sight, down the hall, and into his common room, his stomach grumbled ( yes, even Draco's stomach does grumble for food I suppose, he is human.we think.) , signaling (and complaining) to him about his forgotten lunch. Potions had gone rather well today, of course, and he needn't do the homework, but as for all other classes, the loads were piling up to the smooth gray ceiling. Rather than finish his homework, now long forgotten, Draco drifted around in swirls of misty and dreamy lands also known as Draco's mind. He fantasized about Hermione, though admit it he would to no one. Her eyes.were a dark deep brown.with little rings of fire in them that sparked when Hermione got excited or furious. He imagined what her eyes would look like at night, filled with love directed at him only. He twirled around in one of his roommate's muggle rolling chairs, and it was soothing of how the effects of his spinning were in sync with his swirling thoughts. Draco couldn't seem to get a certain pair of exotic eyes out of his mind. It was agreed throughout the Slytherins that Hermione was a besmirching filthy female creature who reeked of scummy mudblood, but it wasn't her fault. The wind howled with rage at Draco's unsaid insult, though it wasn't as if he fancied repeating random insults at her, and Draco was immensely relieved when Crabbe and Goyle interrupted his train of thoughts on Hermione. "Draco, you seem a tid-bit preoccupied lately," said Crabbe, the craftier of the two (from doing all of Draco's homework in earlier years, though now Draco insisted on doing his own homework, for there were tests to pass, and with Snape retiring soon, he wasn't quite sure how he would pass), though chunkier (lol.chunky.thanx for that adjective lili). Goyle nodded his large, rather hairy head dim-wittedly in agreement to Crabbe. Draco hesitated only for a millisecond, before nastily replying back, "Crabbe, Goyle, do you, or do you not, enjoy living? I suggest you retreat back to your beds, where you can suck your thumbs as aggravatingly loud as you wish, without anyone else noticing (to this a very annoyed Draco had witnessed before)." Crabbe, and Goyle took the hint and glomped and clambered off to their side of the dormitory, not daring to disturb precious little Draco again, but not before Crabbe managed to avert a icy glare directed at Draco. Consequently, Draco sneered back at them, evidently eluding and disregarding anything else Crabbe or Goyle would do. Draco glared at the window for existing, and no other reason besides that, watching the silver raindrops plop and slide down it. He decided on the spur of the moment that his chances of getting Hermione were like his chances of counting how many raindrops managed to drip down his (oh yes, Draco no like that HIS window gets soaked. *Draco gives window a dry warm blanket*) window. Unaware that he had fallen into quite a deep slumber, he was rudely roused when a second year, Blanche Kraken had tapped him lightly on the shoulder to inform him that the desk he had occupied as his sleeping quarters was needed for Blanche's homework. Draco emphatically shot him a sinister look blearily, and obliged, reluctantly walking his disgruntled sleep-deprived self to his inviting warm feathery bed, though sleep did not welcome him instantaneously. ( LOADS UPON LOADS OF BIG WORDS!!! Actually, I think I put quite a bit too many adjectives there, but, I'll keep it there anyway until someone complains. ) The next morning, breakfast was unusually refreshing to a Draco well acquainted with exhaustion, and he ate plate upon plate of waffles, and toast, though this was a futile attempt at avoiding starting up a conversation with Pansy. Eventually, he was able to escape to the nonexistent comfort of the hallway. Someone tapped him on the shoulder in a business-like way. He whirled around scathingly, already quite prepared to snarl and give 'em a scalding glare, until he realized who the would-be- receiver-of-the-glare would be. Hermione. " What do you want?" Draco said unconcernedly. Hermione didn't answer, quite shocked that she had the guts to go up to him. Now where were her guts, though? She stood there, sputtering and stuttering, attempting to say something at least sordidly intelligent. She had had it all planned out, what had happened along the lines to have caused this? (well, Draco's dead hot sexiness of course!) Her stomach clenched and unclenched, performing gymnastics that only stomachs in a body that was in love could do. (only stomachs that are inside a person who is in love can do flip flops like that..GAH u know what I mean, I hope. I'm trying to expand my vista of vocabulary, some words I don't even know if I'm using correctly, if u know I'm not using it correctly, or if I misspelled it, or even used a nonexistent word, please notify me, BY REVIEWING! Mwauhahaha* thankx)  
Since Hermione was still standing there, ogling him, Draco decided to take matters into his own hands.  
" Are you going to answer, or are you just going to gawk at me? Well, I suppose you want to know all about why I sobbed my dear little heart out, and I'm not going to tell you." Draco said tiredly. He couldn't really quite see why Hermione was interested anyway, or concerned, but he assumed (correctly) that it was just out of curiosity.  
That snapped Hermione out of her dandy dream world, and she recalled why she had confronted him in the first place.  
" Please, Draco, it's really not wise of you at all to be all bottled up just because you are ashamed of crying, everyone cries, you're aware of that, are you not?" Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
" Maybe I am out of your league to tell secrets to, but can you honestly say that you could trust your "friends" more?" To this, Draco's nostrils flared, for he, of course, knew how right Hermione was. Oh, how he hated her. He desperately wanted to tell, his dark heart was bursting to open up to one person, to just show one person what truly went on in his heart of hearts, and he truly thought that Hermione would be the right person to tell, even if she would tell Potter and Weasel. For once in his short life, Draco ran away from a situation, (actually he walked but u must understand my point) but Hermione took a firm hold of his shoulders and forced him to face her.  
" Draco!" Hermione said exasperatedly in a demanding voice, staring desperately into his eyes, searching for an answer. He didn't know what to do, and as Hermione let go of him, he walked away, glowering at his polished trainers (shoes =^_^=). She stood watching him walk towards the Slytherin common room, until she scurried away so that her absence would not be questioned furiously by Ron and Harry.  
  
Authors note: geezus christ, I feel as if I am placing my life into this fanfiction, and just changing around the names..Hermione is me, Draco is Alex, and everyone else is people and my friends and stuff. Yeah. Lol. I'm fantasizing and obsessing obviously, so don't be annoyed pleaz if characters get OOC (out of character, or out of control!!!). my fantasizing is what keeps me writing though. it's alwayz nice to escape from the oh so obvious pains of reality in my life. It's nice to think.WHAT IF and stuff. If u are protiva, barbara, or ella and u read this, as the plot grows thicker it will become increasingly obvious that I am inserting myself and Alex into the story kaz im fantasizing. Lol. Im silly. Its fun. Im sad. Sometimes. But its my fault kaz that stupid bench makes me cry, im just bein' nostalgic. HELL YAH big words. Watch me put the bench in the story. -- evil grin-- nobody cept barbara, protiva and ella knows what im talking about.sorry if im confuzzling u, although I'm sure you would not find the idea of me telling you all about my adolescent tears in the neverending drama of middle school very appealing at all. In fact, u would probably find it appalling. New word! Yay! English class is realli useful.so are the prentice hall literature books they give u in class too. Im blathering and raving on and on. Tho this it what happens when anyone says the word Alex, including myself. Oops I just said it again. Hope I stop typing some day. Yep I think im done now. is anyone insane enough to read this whole authors note?? **giggles** if alex reads this I will turn beet red. Or strawberry red. There I go again. I hope he doesn't read this. Btw, he's the one with ocean eyes. Lol. He knows I wrote that too, because I forced him to read my fanfiction even tho he hates fanfiction, specially ones about harry potter. Lol. He skimmed, yet he still saw it. SORRY!!!!!!!! Im rambling. Take caution to never ever ever read anything I write if you see the word alex anywhere near it. Lol. *giggles *  
  
READ THIS ITS NOT ABOUT ALEX I SWEAR AND IM NOT BLABBING ON: I PROMISE there will be kissing and romance later on, I just haven't got to it yet, and I have to do researching on kissing and stuff. I've never kissed anyone, so how would I know? Lol.its fun to pretend. If u don't like romance, there will also be death eater draco stuff.solol. Sorry that this chapter was so horrible, I know it wasn't interesting at all..next chapter will be much better I PROMISE. * evil evil evil smirk* do u see any corrolation between the highlited and capitilized promises..SPOILER: yes, mayb kissing in next. Iono. Well actually I do know, but I don't want u to know. Lol. Im rather bored, can u tell? 


End file.
